He Kissed My MOM!
by TwilightGuru09
Summary: Emmett accidentally lets it slip to Nessie that Jacob kissed Bella. Nessie explodes into a fit of hysteria and panic. “You said exactly what you meant to say! MY JACOB had the hots for MY MOM!” My 1st Fanfiction so be kind. All five chapters are complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Foot in Mouth**

**Emmett**

Nessie and I had gone out bear hunting while the family was away. Bella and Edward were on a week long vacation in Alaska enjoying some alone time at their private cabin. Carlisle had accompanied Esme to an interior design convention where they planned to spend some special time together as well. Jasper had driven Alice and Rosalie into town to do some shopping for Alice's latest wedding to Jasper. It was probably wedding number twelve for them. Alice liked to get married and Jasper loves to humor her with whatever she wants. So here I was spending me a little Uncle-Niece bonding time hunting grizzly bear with Renesmee. Yeah! So how did it go from a happy family moment to the catastrophe of now? Three words come to mind - Foot in mouth.

"Ahhhh Nessie, Come on! Your folks are gonna kill me! Let's just take a minute and cool off okay?" I pleaded with a very irate Renesmee.

"You can go and cool off yourself, Uncle Emmett! If you won't answer my question; then I will find someone who will!" she retorted as we ran back to the house together.

_Great! How am I going to explain this one? Rose is always telling me to watch my mouth. This is going to cause a world of hurt. Probably to me, knowing my little brother. How do I get myself into these things? Oh, crap. Who is she calling?_

" Jakey-Poo, I need you could you come right over after your meeting tonight?"

"Sure Nessie. What's up?"

"I miss you, that's all. Can't a girl call for her favorite pup without being questioned?"

"Ah, yeah. Nessie, you sound funny. What's wrong baby? Do you need me to come over now? Is something wrong? Where's your uncle?"

"Honestly Jacob, you act like I've never invited you over before. Just get here when you can."

"Sure. Sure. See you later."

_Okay, okay. I got a minute. What should I do? What would Eddie do? Nah, I can't lock her in her room. Besides he would just read her mind and know all the right things to say to calm her down. Alice would already see what is supposed to happen and do it. Rosalie would think of something clever and make me do it. Esme would just love her through this. Soooo, what would Carlisle do? I can handle this. I am older and at least smarter that she is right now. Oh God, Bella is gonna kill me!_

"Nessie, I need you to understand. What I meant to say was…

"You said exactly what you meant to say! MY JACOB had the hots for MY MOM!"

"That is NOT WHAT I SAID AND YOU KNOW IT!" Look Nessie, This is all past history. Water under the bridge. You completely misunderstood what I was trying to say. When you hit your hand I just remembered how your mom broke her hand when she punched Jacob in the face. Then you asked me why she hit him and I said he tried to kiss her. That was before you were born!"

_Actually it was kinda cute. Nessie trying out some of my moves tried to uppercut the bear at the same time he launched at her. She accidentally hit the cave wall and bounced around and yelped. Then she stalked off in a huff. She looked just like Bella did that day she stormed into the garage after she returned from La Push. Pissed off and determined to get even. _

_I was in the garage helping Rose work on my jeep. I was basically her personal jack, holding the car up for her as she worked underneath it. When Bella stormed in with her hand wrapped up in an obvious injury, I asked her if she fell down again. Bella was really clumsy to a fault. I was constantly laughing at her episodes much to Edward's chagrin. "No," she seethed, "I punched a werewolf in the face". So I laughed at the memory again. That's when the trouble started. I think even Rose may kill me for this one._

"Where was my dad when all this was happening? What did he say to all this? I thought you guys said mom and Jacob were best friends."

"What! Friends don't kiss! It was perfectly innocent." _Was that my voice going up two octaves? Sheesh, even I would have trouble believing me. Maybe she should know the whole story so it would make better sense. _

"Look, Sweetie, it was an innocent attempt at furthering a friendship that was a bit one-sided because your mom was so not interested but the mongrel would not listen so he figured if he kissed her she would realize she felt the same way and then she would pick him over Edward. But your mom wasn't interested and so she punched him in the face so hard she broke her hand. But, when you think about it, that's not too hard to do considering your mom was human at the time."

"So you are telling me that MY BOYFRIEND TRIED TO MOLEST MY MOM WHEN SHE WAS OBVIOUSLY ALREADY INVOLVED WITH MY DAD! HE TRIED TO BREAK MY PARENTS UP!"

_Yikes, if her voice goes up any higher my ears are gonna pop._

"Okay maybe I didn't paint the picture right. See after your parents broke up, and your dad left, your mom sort of had a nervous breakdown and became catatonic. So Jacob and Bella became…"

"Daddy broke up with mom! Why? Oh my God, I was almost never born. What if they had never gotten back together? I would never exist!

"Nessie, you've got to calm down! Your parents did get back together; you were born and you do exist! Now let me think here. In that brief time your parents were apart, Jacob and your mom became best friends."

"How long were they apart, Uncle Emmett?"

"I don't know, about eight months. Jacob just figured he had a chance because he had some time invested in their friendship so he kept trying to convince Bella she loved him and should pick him instead. But, as you can see, nothing happened."

"Eight Months! They dated for eight months!" Nessie screeched. You know what gets me is that this is not something new, but here it is 6 years later and I am just now hearing about this. You all knew about it. What were you doing? Laughing about it behind my back?"

"No! We just thought the timing was all wrong to talk about this stuff. You may be mentally 15 or 16 years old but you are still only six. Now look, we have this species in the mix to deal with, the age discrepancies and the protectiveness of all the family involved. There is a lot going on to sort out. I am impressed that I can even list it all.

Nessie, Nessie are you listing to me?"

_I wonder if Rose would be interested in a long vacation for about a year. I am so not going to survive this. I am so dead. Okay, I am already dead technically but when this come out I will be deader. I know when I am over my head. I need help._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I am encouraged to continue. Hint: if you are getting alerts for this story I would love to have a review from you.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2. Not a Consolation Prize**

**Renesmee**

_My mom and my Jake! Eww! Eww! Eww! How can I even look at them again? This is …Oh my God. I don't even know what this is. My Jacob kissed my mom with the same lips he kisses me with. My lips. Eww._

"Uncle Emmett, I want to go home for a while." I asked trying hard not to loose it in front of him.

"Ah, Nessie, Sweetie, there is no one at the cabin and your mom and Dad expressly asked that you be supervised while they are away."

The dam broke. "Uhhhhhh, Huhhhh, Huuuuuhhhh! I just found out the most horrible thing imaginable and you want me to just sit here and look you all in the face and pretend like nothing's wrong. I need to be alone!

"Come on Nessie, please don't cry. Just wait until Jasper gets back with Rose and Alice. Then I will take you to the cottage myself," he pleaded.

"Can't you understand how I am feeling? Give me some space. Do I have to be publicly humiliated too? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I… c..ca..can't f..f…face anyone right now.

Please Uncle Emmett. Let me go to the cottage. I know Daddy is worried about me and Jake getting together but believe me that is the last thing on my mind now."

"Okay, look. I will take you to the cabin. Just let me call Rose and let her know what's going on," he suggested.

"Noooooooo! I don't want anyone to know …

Emmett's phone rings.

"EMMETT WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY NIECE! ALICE SAYS SHE IS HORRIBLY UPSET. Do we need to get back there?

"No Rose. Everything is fine. Right Nessie?" he asked me through gritted teeth. I reached for the phone.

"Auntie Rosie, I just want to go to the cottage for a while. You know some girl time. Uncle Em just doesn't get it. I'll be back before you guys get home. Please. Tell him it's okay."

"Hold on. Alice is checking," Rose said.

"Okay, I'll tell Uncle Emmett that Alice is checking to see if it's okay for me to go to the cottage." He grimaced but nodded his head.

"Alice doesn't see anything. It should be okay. Keep your phone on and be back before we get home. Okay?"

"Okay Auntie Rosie. Thanks. They said I could go. Uncle Emmett, I will be okay. I just need some time to think. You understand. Haven't you ever had to make some kind of life altering decision?" I asked.

"Yeah, but in my case the bear won," he admitted sheepishly.

"Be back soon,"I said as I tried to put on a brave smile but it did not work. I kissed him on the cheek and ran to my parent's cottage.

_I reached my parents home away from home. I immediately went to my room and I just sat there. What do I do now? I had to figure something out for myself. Jacob and my mom dated when my dad broke up with my mom for some reason. So they became kissing best friends. Then my dad came back and they got back together but Jacob, my mom's best friend, my current boyfriend, wouldn't give up and tried to do everything to break them up so he can have mom. Weird. Damn! This is confusing enough. Dad is a 17 year old vampire. Jacob is a werewolf stuck at age 16 as long as he keeps phasing and my mom was an 18 year old human. So mom and dad made a mistake and my pigheaded boyfriend wouldn't let it go. Since he couldn't break them up he decides to settle for second prize. Me! No Frickin' way! I am not a consolation prize._

**This is it. I pulled out my cell phone.**

**N: don't bother comin 2 nite**

**J: Y**

**N: dnt wnt 2 c u n e more**

**J: 2 nite not gud?**

**N: NEVER AGAIN :-(**

**J: w8. WHATS WRONG?**

**N: WE ARE!**

**J: What do u mean?**

**N: IM NOT YR 2****ND**** PRZE!**

**J: What! :-o**

**N: Who did u kiss?**

**J: no 1! R u br8kin up n a txt?**

**N: sure sure y not?**

**J: Y! What did I do?**

**N: U kissed my MOM!?!**

_**Warning: future chapters may contain some strong language! Werewolves can be quite explicit you know.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I am encouraged to continue. Hint: if you are getting alerts for this story I would love to have a review from you. I HAVE 57 ALERTS AND ONLY 15 REVIEWS.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 3. Cry of the Wolf**

**Jacob**

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT! What the hell is going on over there? Hey, I gotta go guys there is something going on over at the Cullen place. I'll contact you later on this stuff."

"What's doing? Some kind of emergency? Do you need any help Jake?" asked Seth, always willing to help out with his friends the Cullens.

"Nah Seth. This is a family issue thing. I'll howl at you later if I need anything." I reassured him lest he decided to follow me after I left.

_I_ _quickly undressed and took off for the Cullens place, phasing on the fly. I am not sure what has happened but I got a feeling that a bucket load of shit just hit the fan and I was left holding the bucket. I knew Bella and the Leech were out of town and so were his parents. The rest of the family went shopping for something and Nessie decided to hang back with that bear of a brother, Emmett. So the questions was what did his dumb ass do this time and how am I going to fix this? I reached their place in record time._

"I know you're there Jacob. Come on out," said Emmett obviously resigned to his fate whatever it was.

"Where's Nessie? I asked brooking no argument.

"She went to the cottage to get some girl time, she says. She's a little upset. I think I may have said too much and she totally misunderstood what I was saying because I was going for a compliment or at least a comparison but it came out wrong and then she got it all twisted up and she started crying and then Alice had a vision…

"Hold on. Hold on. First breathe. I know you don't need to but I'm gonna need you to slow down and then I need you to be coherent. What exactly happened that my girlfriend, my soul mate, my life just broke up with me in a text message?" I asked calmly. One of us had to keep his head because it was obvious, Emmett was losing his.

"She broke up with you! Oh geez, this is worse than I thought," he mused.

"Emmett," I chided, "focus. You were saying?"

"She hit a wall with her hand and I pointed out how she reminded me of her mom," he answered.

But there was more I could tell. "And this was bad because…?"

He squirmed, "It was the time she broke her hand when she punched you in the face."

Lightning rods erupted behind my eyeballs! I started to shake all over. "For the love of all that is good in this world, please tell me you did NOT mention that idiotic mistake of a kiss to her!"

He winced.

"Come on. Let's go get her and clear this up before it gets out of hand." I signed ready to face the wrath that was a pissed off Nessie. This was so not going to be pretty.

"Ah…too late. She is under the slight misconception that you and Bella were an item and you were in love with her. I tried to explain but she just wouldn't listen. She kept taking things out of context and misunderstanding what I was saying." Emmett confessed to me. He looked almost as upset as she apparently was. Everybody loved Nessie. No one more that I of course. And the idea of hurting her in any way did not sit well with any of us.

"So she thinks I have been fooling around with her mom because you tried to compliment her on something?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Jacob, we have got to do something. Can you imagine how the others are going to feel when they get back and find her so upset?" Emmett was getting panicky.

"First off, WE are not doing anything. YOU have done quite enough thank you very much. I will handle this in my own way. You need to go find yourself a coffin and just bury yourself and put us all out of our misery right now."

"YOU LEAVE MY UNCLE ALONE!" screeched a wild-eyed banshee stepping from the forest. But on second look, it was Nessie and I was scared.

"Uh… I'll just be inside if you need me," whispered Emmett as he escaped to the house.

_Sure. Sure leave me with the screaming, hysterical harpy from hell. This was going to be bad. So bad. I could feel it to my bones._

"Nessie. Baby, we need to talk.

"We don't need to talk Jacob Black. YOU PUT THE MOVES ON MY MOM! And now; now you are dating me!? How sick is that? Is that some sort of incest? How could you? You tried to break them up and steal my mom for yourself. HOW COULD YOU?!? How can you stand to be around me when I am not even your first choice? I am just your consolation prize. Nothing more." Her lips were trembling as she said that last sentence barely more than a whisper.

_Oh. Hell. No. This would not do_. "Nessie just give me a minute. I can explain this whole thing so that it makes sense. That time in our lives we were just two dumb innocent kids not really understanding the world around us."

"OH, SO NOW YOU THINK MY MOTHER WAS DUMB! Is that what made you think you could turn her head so easily? You obviously have a lot to learn about true love. What do you know about that word? NOTHING! How can you possibly love me?" she asked. _Was she serious? Did she not understand how much I worshipped her?_

"Nessie I do love you. More than my life." I reached for her. She sidestepped and pulled away from me.

"Did you say that to my mom when you were trying to break her and my dad up?" she asked glaringly.

"Sweetie that was a different time I…I…"

"Oh my God, YOU DID! It's true. It's true. You and my mom. No Jacob. Nooooooo." She wailed holding herself around her waist as if she was trying to keep herself …from… falling… apart. _Oh Shit! I knew that look. This isn't happening. This can't be happening. I would never do to her what the Leech did to Bella. I had to get this under control. I was an Alpha. This had gone too far and I had to stop it._

"Nessie! Listen to me now."

"NO! I don't have to listen to you. I hate you. I never want to see you again. We are over! Is that plain enough for your furry face or do I need to punch you like my mom did? Just leave. Please."

_And the tears began to fall. Not the screaming, retching, hollering from before; but the sad, wretched, broken tears of heartbreak. She sobbed. And whimpered and stood there shaking. I reached for her. I wanted to comfort her. I couldn't believe this heartache was caused by me._

"If you ever loved me, you will not touch me right now," she seethed. "Uncle Emmett?" She barely whispered but he was there in a flash. Picking her up and carrying her crying, sobbing, shaking little body inside.

"Jacob," he paused apologetically at the door, "I think it would be better if you left. At least until she is not so upset."

"Sure. Yeah. Leave… and go where?" I answered to no one in particular since they were both gone. I turned to take a step into the trees. My feet felt like buckets of cement. I tried to walk again. I kept trudging toward the forest trying to organize my thoughts. _'I HATE YOU! I never want to see you again! We are over! _I collapsed to my knees on the forest floor. She. ..just ... quit... me. My life, my soul mate, my very reason for living and breathing wanted nothing more to do with me. For the first time in my short life, I truly understood how Bella felt. Something was wet on my face. Was that tears? Yeah, suppose so. I didn't care. I just cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 4. Its a Family Affair**

**Emmett**

I gently laid Renesmee in her bed and pulled her comforter over her. She cried herself to sleep. It sounded so pitiful. I didn't know what to do. I did not dare try to talk to her. Jacob was right. I had done enough of that. I pulled her door closed so she wouldn't be disturbed. Esme had made sure all the rooms were soundproofed so no one would be bothered.

"Emmett Cullen McCarthy!" _Uh oh, Rose was home. Alice must have had a vision. Maybe Alice can tell me how long I will be allowed to live._

"I'm coming Rose," I answered. "How was your shopping?" I asked when I got downstairs.

"What happened to Renesmee? Why did Alice see her crying hysterically? Did she get hurt? We know Jacob was here because Alice's vision kept going in and out." _Humph…I noticed she didn't answer my one question. But she fires off three at me. Okay quit stalling and answer the woman before she bites off a body part. And Rosalie would do it to get her point across._

"Well…" I hesitated.

"Emmett, you better tell me what's going on now," Rose demanded. _And when Rose was upset, there was no way to get out of telling her whatever she wanted to know. For some reason, I could not lie to Rose, not that I would want to anyway. I was so gonna die. Well it was a good life._

"Okay, I accidentally let it slip that Jacob kissed Bella, and Nessie got really upset. She thinks that the dog and her mom used to date and started freaking out so I tried to explain the circumstances but it just kept getting worse and worse. Then she went to the cottage and Jacob came over and she started crying and …well you saw the results."

"How on earth did you accidentally? …Never mind. What did Jacob say when he came over to explain?"

"Ah, Rose, I think I can guess," Alice spoke up then. "Because right now, I see Renesmee future without interference, which means for some reason she and the wolf are not together anymore."

"Did he break up with her?" Rose gasped.

"No Auntie Rosie, I broke up with him," said Nessie quietly as she entered down the stairs.

"But, why Sweetie? As much as I can't stand the dog, you love him. Why would you break up with him?"

"Because Jacob is still in love with my mom and he kissed her and he tried to break my parents up and he just sees me as a consolation prize because he lost out to daddy and I don't need to be second to any one not even mom and he didn't even deny it!"

Then she turned on the Waterworks again. "Uhhhhhh, Huhhhh, Huuuuuhhhh." Alice flitted over to comfort her on the sofa while Jasper used his powers to try and calm her down. Rose pulled me to the side.

"Oh my God, Emmett, what did you say to her?" Rose asked.

"Me! All I did was make a small comparison between her punching the bear to Bella punching Jacob for kissing her and life has been downhill ever since. After that, everything just went straight to hell in a hand basket."

_No one heard the car pull into the garage. We were usually very aware of things like this. But today was a different sort of day. When Bella entered, my dead heart did a double flip and leapt for my throat. At least it would have if it could still move. I did not know who was going to be worse- Bella or Edward. Either way I was still dead._

**Renesmee**

_My mom spoke up then. I hadn't realized she had walked into the room. Obviously she and daddy had returned from their vacation. She quickly moved over to my side as I sat there crying on Aunt Alice's shoulder._

"Renesmee, honey you have to understand. Jacob had no idea what he was doing; what he was up against. It was like trying to split up a relationship as strong as Carlisle and Esme. Can you imagine anyone doing that?"

"No," I answered truthfully. _I knew that a powerful connection existed between my grandparents. I was glad to know that my parents had that same kind of unbreakable bond in their relationship. It just made me ashamed that I thought Jacob and I had the same thing._

"Everything was new to Jake back then. He was a new werewolf, like that wasn't scary enough. He had just found out about the existence of vampires and his best friend was involved with one.

Imagine the frustration he must have felt. He was doing everything he could to protect me. And you know how overzealous those wolves can be sometimes.

I think he was confusing protection with love because all his emotions were so strong and over powering, it was difficult to discern what was what. Jake and I love each other, but we were never in love."

"Really Mom?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Yes really," she smiled.

"Where's Daddy? Does he know what happened?" I asked.

"Oh, I think he does by now. He will be in shortly. We need to talk-all three of us. Let's go to the cottage where we can discuss this as a family."

"There's really nothing to discuss. Jacob and I are finished. I told him so myself. He didn't even try to defend himself," I sniffed.

"Honey you probably gave him no choice. Let's go find your dad. I'm sure between to three of us we can find a solution to all of this."

We ran to the cottage together. Dad was no where to be found. I went to my room to lie down. It had been an emotionally taxing day. Then I heard a knock on the door. Daddy came in and sat by my bed.

"Hey," I said, not even turning to look at him.

"Hey kiddo, I am sorry about all this," my dad apologized.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything," I said.

_Daddy was always finding fault in himself whenever something went wrong. The man was either a born martyr or a serious masochist._

"Don't you know, Renesmee? He answered. "I am the catalyst for this whole nightmare," my father confessed with a pained expression.

**Well. What do you think? Please review.**

You like me. You really like me. I am finishing up the next chapter, maybe two. I am looking for some suggestions for my next story. It doesn't mean I will take them, but…it may give me some ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

I still don't own Twilight or any of its characters. And it doesn't look like I'm going to either.

A/N: I would like to thank Totteacher who served as my unofficial Beta and my personal encouragement coach. Thank you so much for helping me through this. You Rock!

**Chapter 5. Teenage Vampire Drama Queen**

**Renesmee**

"Hey kiddo, I am sorry about all this," my dad apologized.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything," I said.

_Daddy was always finding fault in himself whenever something went wrong. The man was either a born martyr or a serious masochist._

"Don't you know, Renesmee? He answered. "I am the catalyst for this whole nightmare," my father confessed with a pained expression.

"Daddy, what are you talking about?"

_I did not mean to sound irritated with him but here I was in the most traumatic moment of my life and he's trying to put it all on his own shoulders again. Give me a break. This was my tragedy and he needs to step back. _

"No Renesmee, I don't need to step back. It is as much mine as it is yours. Repercussions of decisions I made back then are manifesting themselves now. I should…"

"Would you just cut it out for crap's sake? You are not the victim here. This is happening to ME right now not you. ME! Not you. IT'S NOT YOURS! NOT YOURS! This is MY LIFE WE ARE TALKING ABOUT HERE! Okay, just get off your high horse and just…just… leave me alone. You are not helping right now, daddy please. Just …please." I whined.

"Renesmee," he pleaded.

"NO! Daddy. No. I don't want to talk about how you did something wrong years ago and that's why it's your fault my boyfriend and I just broke up. Save it Daddy. I'm just not hearing it." He sighed at my stubbornness as I headed for the door.

"You might not want to go outside right now," he said softly.

_I wondered what he meant by that as I huffed past him. I walked out into the clearing to see, to my horrified reaction, all my aunts and uncles had followed us home._

"I am so not going to stay here and listen to this. I want to go back to the house," I said to anyone listening, which would be everyone.

"Why, when everyone is here? Well except for Mom and Dad anyway," quipped Rosalie, smiling her reassuring smile.

"Alice, I thought the idea was to get away from a crowd so we can talk openly." Bella asked her best friend and sister.

"Oh pshaw, there is nothing we all don't know about each other, especially now. Besides I _saw_ that we were all here so we came," she reasoned.

"GREAT! GREAT! NOW ALL OF YOU CAN JUST COME IN AND TAKE A SEAT AND WATCH MY PUBLIC HUMILIATION!" I screamed.

Emmett

_Nessie is having another meltdown. This was what, her third one today? Who knew she was such a teenage vampire drama queen. I heard a growl in the background._

"_Oh, sorry about that Eddie. Forgot you could hear me. Hey Bro, I need to run back to the forest for a minute. I think we are missing the main thing to solve this problem," He nodded so I knew he understood me. _

_I went to find Jacob. Edward and I knew he was around. I just needed to figure where he was still lurking. I finally located him sitting by a large tree stump about a mile inside the forest line near the main house. He knew I was looking for him so he spoke up._

"What do you want, Emmett? Edward sent you out here to avenge his daughter's broken heart? Funny, I would think he would want to do that for himself. Ah, tell me something…How is she?"

"Hysterical, confused and missing you," I said plopping down next to him.

"She doesn't want to see me. Didn't you hear her? She hates me. It's over. Just because I have imprinted Nessie, doesn't mean she has to accept me. I can't believe this. I broke her heart. And based on what happened, it was inevitable. It would have had to have come out at some point in the future anyway.

God, man, this shit hurts like hell. I feel all busted up inside. It makes me think she must be feeling just as bad if not worse because it was me who let her down. I let her down. I don't even want to exit with her hurting because of me. Is that sick or what? Damn. I feel like I'm channeling the Leech. Talk about your basic irony." he mused.

_Wow, I would have never thought to see this proud wolf so beaten down. These two had to be meant for each other. It was like a sadness contest and it was a dead-on tie. Yeesh! We had to get this straightened out and fast._

"Jacob, she is upset. She is probably a little scared right now too. And if I know my little spitfire of a niece she is giving everybody in that clearing quite a mental workout. Especially her dad.

Maybe she doesn't want anything else to do with you. But what if she does and you don't try. Hell, man you didn't give up this easily with Bella and that was a hopeless case. At least you have a chance here and you are about to blow it."

"Aren't you supposed to be the goofy one? When did you get a brain?" He looked at me incensed.

"Oh, I sometimes air it out just to keep it functioning. It's a secret so keep your trap shut," I smiled at our little banter.

"Cool with me. Not like anybody would believe me anyway," He said.

"Come on. Let's go see if we can salvage two broken hearts," I prompted.

"If not, at least I want to try and say I'm sorry," he sighed.

"Can you say defeatist attitude?" I quipped. "Think positive, Jacob. It's not over yet. Let's get to the cottage."

**Renesmee**

_I was tired. I was sad. More than anything I wanted to see my Jacob. But I knew he wouldn't even want to talk to me after the way I acted. Anyway, why would I want to see him? Nothing had changed. He still did what he did. My parents may have forgiven him but I wasn't sure I could_.

_I wanted to forget this day ever happened but I had no clue how. God I wanted him back. It hurt. It hurt to not have my Jacob to hold me…Oh God, the tears again. "Daddy, please make it stop. Make the pain go away. I can't …"_

"Renesmee! I got you sweetheart. Don't worry, daddy's here," my father said.

_He was reading my thoughts. He grabbed me and held me and it was okay. I didn't have my Jacob but I did have my daddy. That's when we heard the noise coming from the forest. It was Uncle Emmett and…_

"Jacob! What are you doing back here?" I asked through my tears.

"Please Nessie, can I please speak to you for five minutes. That's all. Five minutes. I know I don't deserve it but I…"

_That was when my father went off on Jacob. I felt him stiffen as if ready to pounce and he attacked. He rushed at Jacob pushing him back hard enough to hit the nearest tree. I heard my mom scream for daddy to stop, but he wasn't listening. He slowly marched over to Jacob. Jacob did not move. He just sat there on the ground where he fell. Daddy was livid. Then I heard him speak._

"First you pester my wife, and then you imprint my daughter! You have been a thorn in my side for far too long! I am finally to be rid of you and I say good riddance. Bella doesn't need a best friend anymore, she's got me. And I sure as hell don't need you running around lusting after my daughter.

I see you little plans for my baby. Candlelight dinners and moonlight picnics, a wedding and anniversary parties and… oh God, children! She's just a child herself. Leave Mongrel! And don't you ever bring yourself back to this house."

_Jacob winced at his words. Momma pulled daddy away. What? Did he say Weddings, and kids? I found my voice._

"Wait Daddy, please. Just stop for a minute. I moved toward Jacob. Jacob is that true? I asked.

He looked up at me with the saddest eyes known to mankind. My heart broke. I still loved this man, past the hurt and all the anger. I loved him! Jacob finally spoke.

**Jacob**

"Renessmee, your soul is merged with mine. If I lose you, I lose half of myself. But if it would make you happy, I would let you go." I looked at Edward. "I get it now Leech. I really do."

_Edward nodded, not saying a word. He was reading my thoughts from before when I said I couldn't possibly believe how you could let someone go if you loved them so much. At that point we both realized that I could have never loved Bella the way I loved Renesmee right now._

"Aw Jakey Poo, do you really feel that way?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

_I figured what the hell? I had already put myself out there anyway. _

"I never understood how solidly the foundation of love should be until I met you. Not even with Bella. That being said, what I felt for Bella was nothing compared to what I feel for you right now. I love you, Nessie. I love only you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. My life is incomplete without you in it."

"Oh Jacob…" I started, but Emmett had to open his big mouth.

"Eddie, Bella, are you going to let him spout off to you daughter like this?" He asked.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!!!" Everybody yelled.

**Epilogue**

Back at the Cullen house Nessie and Jacob are in the living room watching TV.

**Jacob**

"Jakey Poo, Tell me how much you love me again," cooed Nessie.

"You know I do sweetie. You're not gonna make me say that stuff all over again are you? I am sorry about all that. It was just a terrible misunderstanding. I...love…only …you. Okay?"

"I love you too," she answered sweetly.

"Now where were we? Oh yeaaaah, I was kissing this eyelid, so I have to be fair and kiss the other one now. And of course I can't ignore my faaaavorite little button nose." I smiled at Nessie's giggles. Oh, how I love that sound.

"Jakey Poo, can I ask you something?" she whispered.

"Sure, sure, Babe. As long as nothing keeps me from those precious lips I'm aiming for. There is nothing like kissing my baby," I rumbled. She responded sweetly.

"Now what did you want to ask me?"

"Ah, who kisses better? Me or mom?"

:-o

So there you go! My first fanfiction is completed. Please review and keep those suggestions coming.

**Well. What do you think? Please review.**


End file.
